<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's go on this Dangerous Journey, Lover by dowhatyouwannado_0420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490431">Let's go on this Dangerous Journey, Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowhatyouwannado_0420/pseuds/dowhatyouwannado_0420'>dowhatyouwannado_0420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), THE9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auroras, Awkward Crush, Business Trip, Celebrities, Crushes, Europe, F/M, Fanfiction, First Dance, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, KunXin, Male-Female Friendship, My First Fanfic, Stalking, youthwithyou - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowhatyouwannado_0420/pseuds/dowhatyouwannado_0420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast forward to 2022. It's been two years since Yuxin became the centre of THE9. Time sure flies when you are happy chasing your dreams. Amidst the chaos, she has never forgotten her times on YWY2. Preparing for new music, she asks for Kun help. Will he finally take the chance he never took two years ago? Will he finally take her on this dangerous journey?</p><p> </p><p>[This is pure fiction. None of the events happened, merely inspiration from some events that happened. THIS IS A FAN FICTION OF CAI XUKUN AND LIU YUXIN. If you are uncomfortable with this or dislike the ship, please do not read.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun/Liu Yuxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm taking the chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>30th May 2020</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Congratulations, AMG Asia Music Group's Liu Yuxin on winning 1st place in Youth with You 2."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>30th May 2022</strong> </span>
</p><p>It's been exactly two years since Yuxin has won 1st place and debuted as the center of THE9. Since then she has been working nonstop from endorsement deals, magazine covers, variety shows and to releasing new music with THE9. It was a hell of a roller coaster ride. There have always been criticisms, but she believes in her heart that courage is the only way to respond. Although it was very tiring, she enjoyed every second of being THE9 member. There were definitely no regrets.</p><p>It has been about 6 months since their farewell concert and Yuxin has been working hard to prepare new music for her UMs. She has been writing songs and coming up with concepts but doing everything alone is definitely tiring. She needed opinions. Especially from a professional perspective. Shifu (James) has always been a great help but expectations of her new music this time round is higher. It is new music from the center of THE9 after their disbandment and everyone has eyes on her. Huge burden on her shoulders.</p><p>She has thought about asking her members but, Shuxin has just started filming for a new drama. Keran is preparing for a new FANXY RED album. Jiaqi and Anqi are also busy promoting with their respective groups. Shaking has just started as a mentor on a rap show. Xiaotang is busy with her variety show appearances and she just became a fixed member. Xueer is preparing for her makeup brand and Yuyan is doing a fan meeting tour. Following the success of THE9, they have been in high demand even after their disbandment.</p><p>Yuxin started reminiscing her YWY2 days. She thought of how far she has come in 2 years. Thinking about the days they would talk at the balcony about their dreams to actually holding Asia Concert Tours with THE9.</p><p>Then, a thought came into her mind. KUN. She can ask for his help. She has always admired KUN as an artist and performer. Just like her, he is a perfectionist.</p><p>They aren't totally strangers. After her initial evaluation, they have talked behind cameras that day. They have always interacted and discussed about the stages when the cameras were off. Even while promoting with THE9, they have met on variety shows and met at private gatherings too. They connect well. Same interests. Same sense of humor. Same work ethic. However, due to their busy schedules, they aren't very close.</p><p>Yuxin really needed help. So, she decided to send him a text.</p><p>She actually took 30 mins editing the message below. Yuxin and her indecisive ass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yuxin: Hey, Kun Kun. Its Yuxin here! Long time no see. I was wondering if you could help me with some songs I wrote. Hope to hear from you soon.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment she sent it, she immediately regretted it again. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kun was chilling in his apartment when he received the message. He rubbed his eyes like 3 times before the reality struck that he has just received a message from Yuxin.</p><p>Truthfully, he has always been fond of Yuxin. She kicked his ass in a dance competition when they were kids. And when they met again on YWY2 as mentor and trainee, he has always rooted for her. For some reason, whenever she is on stage, his eyes always search for her. Those beats followed him even when they were conversing offstage. But he couldn't make his first move. The cowardness overtook him and convinced him that it was a bad idea and timing. She just began her dream. It might be selfish of him to start something that could possibly backfire in her career.</p><p>Now, she just texted him asking for his help. A million replies flash through his head and he still couldn't formulate a reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>31th May 2022</strong> </span>
</p><p>Shit...</p><p>He actually fell asleep while thinking about a reply. Stupid.</p><p>He quickly typed a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kun: Long time no see, of course. I can help you. I'm on a break now. When are you free? I'll drop by your studio.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Such a simple reply and he actually took a whole night.</p><p>Yuxin had actually lost hope. It has been about 12 hours since she texted him and still no reply. She is about to give up on the idea.</p><p>Then, a reply from Kun came. Ecstatic, she asked him if he is free today at night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yuxin: What about tdy around 6pm?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kun: Sure, send me the address of your studio. I'll drop by.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She actually forgot the fact that she is in her oversized t-shirt and joggers and also sweaty after a dance practice.</p><p>Suddenly, a phone call came. It was Shuxin. <strong>"Little Aunt, I NEED HELP"</strong> (Little Aunt is the nickname Yuxin gave Shuxin irl)</p><p><strong>"Wait wait Liu Yuxin, I was going to ask you for lunch. But what help?"</strong> Shuxin asked.</p><p>
  <strong>"I asked Kun to drop by my studio today for some opinions about my new songs. But I just finished my dance practice and I smell like sweat. Also, I'm in my t-shirt and joggers. HELP ME"</strong>
</p><p>Shuxin laughed out loud and said <strong>"Relax, my shooting for today got cancelled. I'll help you, come over to my place now. Buy Kimchi stew, Stewed Pork Ribs and Fried chicken on the way."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Are you going to help me or I'm your food delivery man...Also, aren't you on a diet now for your drama?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up, it's my cheat day today. Do you want me to help you for your date later or not? See you later bye"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"ITS NOT A DATE!"</strong> Shuxin hang up on Yuxin before she said it.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>"Open up Little Aunt your food is here."</strong> Yuxin said.</p><p><strong>"YUXIN, I missed you"</strong> Shuxin threw a hug at Yuxin.</p><p><strong>"I missed you too, but let's eat first. I'm hungry"</strong> Yuxin said while putting down the food containers and started unpacking.</p><p><strong>"So...you and Kun?"</strong> Shuxin asked raising her brows and teasing Yuxin.</p><p>
  <strong>"It's not like that, I just asked for his help in writing music and he agreed to come over today."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Hmm no hidden agenda?"</strong> Shuxin not believing it.</p><p><strong>"None, I swear"</strong> Yuxin blushing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Then, why are you blushing Liu Yuxin? Cut the act, all of us knew u guys were interested in each other since Chimelong."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Wait what?"</strong> Yuxin shocked by the sudden influx of new information.</p><p><strong>"You guys were basically internally drooling over each other conversing. All of us knew. It was fun watching and shipping secretly."</strong> Shuxin said while laughing.</p><p>Yuxin blushed further. Kun has always taken care of her and it makes her heart flutter. But she has always dismissed those thoughts because she wanted to focus on her last chance in achieving her dreams.</p><p>Shuxin continued <strong>"Okay, so after eating, I will give you the Esther touch."</strong> She said that while flipping her hair. They giggled as they finish their food while catching up.</p><p><strong>"Yuxin, I've analysed your style for the past 2 years and I'm confident in this. Since the scenario is you working in your studio, we don't want to look too overdressed but still dressed. Now, just sit back and relax. Let me do my magic."</strong> Shuxin said skipping to her walk-in closet.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Its 5:30pm and Kun has already arrived at the carpark of the studio building. He is extremely nervous to meet the girl that made his heart skip a beat since he first saw her. His palms are sweating. Now, he is brainstorming all the possible scenarios that might happen when he actually meets her. Prepping himself.</p><p>Since there is some time, he decided to drop by a café nearby to buy some drinks. He bought Yuxin her order, which is the Matcha Latte. He still remembers how much she loves matcha.</p><p>Now he is in front of the studio door. All he has to do is knock. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and went in. Yuxin is sitting in front of the monitor and (acting) looking through her song files.</p><p>As soon as she saw him, <b>"Kun, long time no see."</b></p><p>Both of them went in for a hug unknowingly.</p><p>
  <b>"Yuxin, here I bought you Matcha Latte."</b>
</p><p><b>"Thanks, I can't believe you still remember my order."</b> <em>'Of course, I do Yuxin'</em>, Kun said internally.</p><p><b>"So, how is it going?"</b> Kun asked as he sat down beside her.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm actually stuck in the process. I don't know if these are actually good or not. I need your opinion."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Let's pretend that Never is a new song, btw I love the lyrics of this song so much, it my favorite Yuxin song]</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>NEVER</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Never, back down, never lost</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Since the moment the dream began</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Along the path, there's no loneliness</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>My persistence is unwavering</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The majestic wind brushed past; the sunlight spilled down</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The road ahead is very wide</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>There was laughter, there was bitterness</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The sweat spilled doesn't matter much in the end</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The dream that was never given up as always</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The steppes that were never stopped wants to fly</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Break through layers of obstacles</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Rush to the wide ocean</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>All of this makes me stronger</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>"The song is really good; it really speaks about your story. I can tell that the lyrics came from the bottom of your heart. But I wouldn't make it a title song, because concept wise it would be really limited."</b> Kun said while brushing his chin.</p><p>
  <b>"I agree too. This song has a special place in my heart, but I want something more upbeat for the title song. What about this one"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Let's also pretend it's a new song, if you haven't listened to this song, PLEASE do so now, Search for Xin Liu Beatholic on Youtube and stream you won't regret]</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>BEATHOLIC</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>You should know better</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>You should know better</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Bam Bam What's that look on your face? Ei</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Run Run What's wrong with just being me?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Keep away your biases, you hypocritical perfectionist</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Define yourself, strong or weak, right or wrong</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Baby rise up, we're beatholic can't resist it (Yay Yay)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Baby rise up, we're beatholic can't hide it (Yay Yay)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Hit the bass drum, make up of my genes (Bounce)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Hit the dance floor, signs of newfound freedom (Bounce)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Baby rise up, we're beatholic can't resist it (Yay Yay)</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>"Wow, did you write the lyrics to this song? Its great and catchy."</b> He said while nodding his head along with the beat.</p><p>
  <b>"Thanks"</b>
</p><p>The song glitched and Yuxin accidently clicked at the wrong button and deleted a few bars of the song.</p><p><b>"I deleted some part of the song, I'm doomed."</b> as she starts to panic and scan for an undo button on the screen.</p><p><b>"Here" </b>Kun said as he unconsciously placed his hand on Yuxin's hand on the mouse.</p><p>Yuxin startled by the sudden touch blushed and her heart is beating fast.</p><p>Kun, on the other hand, realizing what he did started to blush and stutter. <b>"It..has...er...happened to me before too."</b> While scratching his neck shyly.</p><p>Kun tries to break the awkward silence by asking <b>"Let's grab dinner after this. I'll take you to my friend's restaurant."</b></p><p><b>"Sure, let's do that, I'm always down for food."</b> Both of them laughed and continued to discuss about the songs and possible concepts they have in mind.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Both of them are all covered up. Hats and face masks to avoid attention from the public. They arrived at Zhengting's restaurant. Theo's Fantasy Restaurant.</p><p>The fellow NINEPERCENT member opened up a restaurant in a secluded area of Beijing. It is a known fact among the NINEPERCENT members to occasionally have dates with their girlfriends there.</p><p>It is the first time for Kun to bring a girl there. Zhengting upon receiving the message from Kun that he is visiting made him rush to the restaurant to get a glimpse of the lucky girl because he has never seen his bro Kun on a date before.</p><p>They came in walking side by side. Zhengting observed from far. He couldn't figure out who. The waitress came out and offered them to take their coats and hats.</p><p>There Zhengting is standing open mouthed near the counter. The lucky girl is Liu Yuxin. He wasn't surprised surprised. Instead, he was very happy for his coward friend because he finally made his move.</p><p><b>"Hey bro"</b> as Kun and Zhengting hugged.</p><p>Zhengting turned to Yuxin "Nice to meet you, Yuxin. I heard all about you." Kun stepped on his feet as he brings him for a tight squeeze on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>"Oww"</b>
</p><p><b>"Stop before I kill you"</b> Kun whispered to Zhengting.</p><p>Zhengting smiled as he guided them to their table. <b>"Have a good time you two. My office is safe if you need a room. Yuxin, I will entrust our bro with you. I'll be taking my leave now bye bye." </b>As he teased them and turned on his heels as he walked away.</p><p>Kun face palmed. <b>"Don't care about him. He is always like that."</b></p><p><b>"Senior Zhengting is funny." </b>Yuxin chuckled as she hides her blushing face behind the menu.</p><p>They ordered the 4-course menu. <b>"So, Yuxin, how do you feel now after THE9 success?" </b>Kun asked.</p><p>
  <b>"Actually, it still feels surreal. We were so busy, and everything went by so fast. One day I'm on the plane, another day I'm on the stage. But I did enjoy every moment of it with our NINECHOs. Do you remember the first day we talked? I couldn't even dare to dream to achieve all this then."</b>
</p><p><b>"Of course, I do. And it was not WE talked. It was more like I talked. You barely spoke to me 10 words that day." </b>Kun teased.</p><p>Yuxin laughed <b>"I was nervous. You were the PD afterall. In my defense, how do you expect me to talk to you normally after seeing you on stage singing You Gotta Call me DADDY" </b>she said emphasising the last word and rolling her eyes.</p><p>Kun laughed <b>"Now I'm happy to know that I made the correct choice by adding that last word."</b> The food came and they continued to talk about the memories they made at Chimelong.</p><p>It is now deserts. The restaurant has a beautiful night view of Beijing. Kun is more than happy tonight. He can't believe that he is enjoying the view together with the girl who has made him stutter words. (He usually doesn't stutter.) He looked at her again and his heart is beating faster the more he stares at her.</p><p><b>"Kun Kun, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"</b> Yuxin asked.</p><p><b>"Mei (Beautiful), I mean...mei you (nothing)."</b> He stuttered again. Real smooth Kun.</p><p>They finished their meal and its already 11pm. Time sure flies fast when you are enjoying their company.</p><p>Kun drove to Yuxin's apartment. <b>"Thanks for the help and meal today Kun Kun. Bye."</b> Yuxin said as she reached for the door.</p><p>Mustering up his courage, Kun grabbed Yuxin's hand, <b>"When can we meet again?"</b> Their eyes met. Yuxin smiled <b>"Let's dance together one day. I'll text you the time and day." </b>She quickly got out of the car and quickly rushed for the entrance leaving Kun grinning to the thoughts of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>One random day in 2021</strong> </span>
</p><p>A bell rang at Kun's apartment. He got a shock because he wasn't expecting anyone today. He went to the intercom end and checked who is outside his door. A girl in a hoodie and a black mask holding a bouquet is standing in front of his door. It wasn't someone he could recognise so he just watched through the intercom waiting for her next work.</p><p>Agitated, the girl began kicking the door when Kun wouldn't answer the door bell. <strong>"Kun, I know you are inside. Come out and talk to me."</strong></p><p>Kun didn't answer her. A piece of paper came sliding under the door with the words <em>'I will come back tomorrow.' </em></p><p>For the next few days, she always visited his apartment and slid papers under the door with the exact same words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">1st June 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>Yuxin woke up to hundreds of messages. Shuxin has also done her magic of telling the rest of THE9 members about the little meet-up she had with Kun. Their group chat is filled with questions for Yuxin. Before she could even finish reading, someone rang the doorbell.</p><p>Lazily, dragging herself out of bed, she walked towards the intercom. <b>"Who is this?"</b></p><p>Keyin shouted <b>"Liu YuXuen open the door!"</b>. <b>"Liu Laoshi all of us here open the door." </b>Xiaotang said. She let them in.</p><p><b>"Why are you all here early in the morning? Don't you guys have schedules" </b>Yuxin said as she lies down on the sofa.</p><p><b>"Of course, we are here, Yuxin. We NEED to know every single detail of your date last night with Mr. Cai Xukun."</b> Shuxin said.</p><p>
  <b>"Guys, it's still 8am in the morning, I still lack sleep."</b>
</p><p>Keran went near Yuxin furrowing her brows, <b>"Lack of sleep because of last night?"</b> teasing Yuxin.</p><p>Yuyan with wide eyes said, <b>"I'm so proud of you."</b></p><p><b>"Omg guys no. You guys are so horny." </b>Yuxin said as she buries her face with the pillows.</p><p><b>"Yuxin, what are you thinking about? We were talking about talking until late at night." </b>Xueer laughed and everyone followed.</p><p><b>"Kong Xueer..."</b> Yuxin rolled her eyes as she blushed.</p><p>Anqi stomach grumbled, <b>"Guys, I think we should make the hotpot first and tease Yuxin later."</b></p><p><b>"Liu Laoshi go and freshen up yourself, we will prepare the hotpot"</b> Kiki said.</p><p>Shuxin started off with, <b>"So, Miss Yuxin, what did you guys do yesterday?".</b> Yuxin told them everything and even the smallest detail because the THE9 hyenas asked every little bit of detail.</p><p><b>"Do you like him?" </b>Xiaotang asked catching Yuxin off guard.</p><p><b>"I actually don't know. I definitely enjoy his company. My mischievous side comes out when I'm with him. That means I'm comfortable with him. My heart skips a beat when I'm near him."</b> Yuxin explained.</p><p><b>"Will you date him if he asked?"</b> Yuyan asked.</p><p><b>"I actually don't have the courage. You guys know. A dating scandal can ruin our careers. It's a painful truth. Moreover, my style is not widely accepted as a girl. I don't want to hurt him with my selfishness of wanting to be together with him." </b>Yuxin said as her voice shakes.</p><p>Shuxin hold Yuxin's hand, <b>"I know the world is unfair but know that all of us always here for you and will support you no matter what."</b></p><p>Anqi stands up, <b>"Wo men shi...(We are...)"</b> and puts her hand in the middle. Everyone stands up and put their hand on each other, <b>"THE9!"</b> as they raise their hands in the air.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>At Kun's Apartment</em>
</p><p>Kun couldn't sleep well last night as usual. He has been awake since 6am. Its 9am and he finally got out of bed. He is now in the kitchen making cereal and a smoothie.</p><p>While eating, he decided to catch up on a new series The Untamed 2 starring Xiao Han and Wang Yibo. Then, a message in the group chat came</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Zhengting: @caixuKun, We are reaching your house in 15 mins.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Kun: huh what are you guys coming over for</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Kun: You guys better have a good reason for this disturbance</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>15 minutes later</em>
</p><p>The door bell rang. The 8 members of NINEPERCENT came in with big bags of take away food. <b>"Why are you guys here?"</b> Kun asked curiously.</p><p><b>"Bro, we are here because you went on a date with you know who. The girl you had on a crush 2 years ago." </b>Ziyi chimed.</p><p><b>"Wait we are finally having a reunion at my house because I went on a date?"</b> Kun said while face palming.<b> "YES"</b> everyone replied.</p><p><b>"Yes Kun. This is big news because you finally brought a GIRL you actually like on a date at Zhengting's restaurant. You always brought your manager or work friends whenever we said +1." </b>Yanjun stated while putting his hand on Kun's shoulder.</p><p><b>"Hasn't Zhengting updated you guys everything while he watched us from his office using the cctv?" </b>Kun said while staring at Zhengting making the later laugh nervously.</p><p><b>"Yes he actually did" </b>Zhangjing said causing everyone to give him a death stare.</p><p>Chengcheng broke the silence, <b>"I'm hungry friends, let's continue this while we eat"</b></p><p><b>"Before asking Kun, Xiaogui, you have something to tell us about something the happened at YWY2 finale night?" </b>Zhengting asked while looking at Kun. Everyone started grinning. <b>"Kun told me that he like Yuxin but he is not going to make his move." </b>Xiaogui said it as if he was rapping making Kun wide-eyed.</p><p><b>"So, Kun, Do you have anything to confess?" </b>Zhengting said while grinning. <b>"Fine. I like Yuxin. But, I don't know if she feels the same." </b>Kun confessed. <b>"Then there is only one way to find out. You have to give her hints." </b>Linnong said.</p><p><b>"You have to ask her for a date." </b>Justin said while stuffing food inside his mouth. <b>"I'm actually meeting her two days later for a dance practice." </b>Kun replied.</p><p><b>"Fast game Kun."</b> Zhengting said while laughing. <b>"I have an idea, bro"</b> Ziyi announced. He took out his phone and showed Kun a couple dance cover on by 1Million Dance Studio to Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">1st June 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>Yuxin woke up to hundreds of messages. Shuxin has also done her magic of telling the rest of THE9 members about the little meet-up she had with Kun. Their group chat is filled with questions for Yuxin. Before she could even finish reading, someone rang the doorbell.</p><p>Lazily, dragging herself out of bed, she walked towards the intercom. <b>"Who is this?"</b></p><p>Keyin shouted <b>"Liu YuXuen open the door!"</b>. <b>"Liu Laoshi all of us here open the door." </b>Xiaotang said. She let them in.</p><p><b>"Why are you all here early in the morning? Don't you guys have schedules" </b>Yuxin said as she lies down on the sofa.</p><p><b>"Of course, we are here, Yuxin. We NEED to know every single detail of your date last night with Mr. Cai Xukun."</b> Shuxin said.</p><p>
  <b>"Guys, it's still 8am in the morning, I still lack sleep."</b>
</p><p>Keran went near Yuxin furrowing her brows, <b>"Lack of sleep because of last night?"</b> teasing Yuxin.</p><p>Yuyan with wide eyes said, <b>"I'm so proud of you."</b></p><p><b>"Omg guys no. You guys are so horny." </b>Yuxin said as she buries her face with the pillows.</p><p><b>"Yuxin, what are you thinking about? We were talking about talking until late at night." </b>Xueer laughed and everyone followed.</p><p><b>"Kong Xueer..."</b> Yuxin rolled her eyes as she blushed.</p><p>Anqi stomach grumbled, <b>"Guys, I think we should make the hotpot first and tease Yuxin later."</b></p><p><b>"Liu Laoshi go and freshen up yourself, we will prepare the hotpot"</b> Kiki said.</p><p>Shuxin started off with, <b>"So, Miss Yuxin, what did you guys do yesterday?".</b> Yuxin told them everything and even the smallest detail because the THE9 hyenas asked every little bit of detail.</p><p><b>"Do you like him?" </b>Xiaotang asked catching Yuxin off guard.</p><p><b>"I actually don't know. I definitely enjoy his company. My mischievous side comes out when I'm with him. That means I'm comfortable with him. My heart skips a beat when I'm near him."</b> Yuxin explained.</p><p><b>"Will you date him if he asked?"</b> Yuyan asked.</p><p><b>"I actually don't have the courage. You guys know. A dating scandal can ruin our careers. It's a painful truth. Moreover, my style is not widely accepted as a girl. I don't want to hurt him with my selfishness of wanting to be together with him." </b>Yuxin said as her voice shakes.</p><p>Shuxin hold Yuxin's hand, <b>"I know the world is unfair but know that all of us always here for you and will support you no matter what."</b></p><p>Anqi stands up, <b>"Wo men shi...(We are...)"</b> and puts her hand in the middle. Everyone stands up and put their hand on each other, <b>"THE9!"</b> as they raise their hands in the air.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>At Kun's Apartment</em>
</p><p>Kun couldn't sleep well last night as usual. He has been awake since 6am. Its 9am and he finally got out of bed. He is now in the kitchen making cereal and a smoothie.</p><p>While eating, he decided to catch up on a new series The Untamed 2 starring Xiao Han and Wang Yibo. Then, a message in the group chat came</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Zhengting: @caixuKun, We are reaching your house in 15 mins.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Kun: huh what are you guys coming over for</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Kun: You guys better have a good reason for this disturbance</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>15 minutes later</em>
</p><p>The door bell rang. The 8 members of NINEPERCENT came in with big bags of take away food. <b>"Why are you guys here?"</b> Kun asked curiously.</p><p><b>"Bro, we are here because you went on a date with you know who. The girl you had on a crush 2 years ago." </b>Ziyi chimed.</p><p><b>"Wait we are finally having a reunion at my house because I went on a date?"</b> Kun said while face palming.<b> "YES"</b> everyone replied.</p><p><b>"Yes Kun. This is big news because you finally brought a GIRL you actually like on a date at Zhengting's restaurant. You always brought your manager or work friends whenever we said +1." </b>Yanjun stated while putting his hand on Kun's shoulder.</p><p><b>"Hasn't Zhengting updated you guys everything while he watched us from his office using the cctv?" </b>Kun said while staring at Zhengting making the later laugh nervously.</p><p><b>"Yes he actually did" </b>Zhangjing said causing everyone to give him a death stare.</p><p>Chengcheng broke the silence, <b>"I'm hungry friends, let's continue this while we eat"</b></p><p><b>"Before asking Kun, Xiaogui, you have something to tell us about something the happened at YWY2 finale night?" </b>Zhengting asked while looking at Kun. Everyone started grinning. <b>"Kun told me that he like Yuxin but he is not going to make his move." </b>Xiaogui said it as if he was rapping making Kun wide-eyed.</p><p><b>"So, Kun, Do you have anything to confess?" </b>Zhengting said while grinning. <b>"Fine. I like Yuxin. But, I don't know if she feels the same." </b>Kun confessed. <b>"Then there is only one way to find out. You have to give her hints." </b>Linnong said.</p><p><b>"You have to ask her for a date." </b>Justin said while stuffing food inside his mouth. <b>"I'm actually meeting her two days later for a dance practice." </b>Kun replied.</p><p><b>"Fast game Kun."</b> Zhengting said while laughing. <b>"I have an idea, bro"</b> Ziyi announced. He took out his phone and showed Kun a couple dance cover on by 1Million Dance Studio to Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">6th July 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>The month of June went by fast. Kun and Yuxin met up a few times for walks and meals but nothing much happened. Yuxin tries her best to act indifferent around Kun and he began to lose hope because he felt like he is getting friend zoned.</p><p>Today, Yuxin is leaving for Paris to attend the SS22 show for Dior. It is her first time going to Europe and she is excited to visit all the places she only saw in photos. She has decided to spend another week in Europe to tour around the area. After posing for news reporters and fan sites, she checked in to her flight and headed to the lounge.</p><p>Then, there she saw a familiar figure in front of her choosing flavour for his yogurt. <b>"Kun, what are you doing here?"</b></p><p><b>"Yuxin"</b> he turns around shocked <b>"I'm going to Milan a week earlier before the Prada show for a photoshoot. Where are you going?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"I'm going to Paris for SS22 Dior and then I'm travelling around for a week."</b>
</p><p><b>"Nice. My photoshoot is only for one day; maybe we can meet up after that and travel around together."</b> Kun said and silently cursed himself for suggesting that. Because he is going feel the pain of getting friend zoned for the whole trip.</p><p><b>"YESS, my assistant is going back right after the show because of family matters. I was sad because I thought I have to travel around alone. Lucky, I met you."</b> Yuxin said happily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>9th July 2022</b> </span>
</p><p>Kun just wrapped up his photoshoot yesterday and is now on the plane to Amsterdam. They decided meet there to sightsee around the beautiful city. Yuxin checked in to her hotel room at De L'Europe with the river view. She is now waiting for Kun to arrive.</p><p>A knock came at the door. It is Kun.</p><p><b>"Hey, you ready?"</b> he asked.</p><p><b>"Let me grab my bag." </b>Yuxin quickly grabbed her essentials and they went out together.</p><p>They decided to first grab lunch at a nearby café. Since not a lot a people recognise them here, they only have  sunglasses on.</p><p><b>"I'm having a bit of food coma."</b> Kun said while rubbing his stomach.</p><p>Yuxin laughed, <b>"I ate so much more please."</b></p><p><b>"You have to eat more. You need more meat."</b> Kun nagged.</p><p><b>"Let's ride a bike around after this. I heard its better than taking the public transport" </b>Yuxin said excitedly. Kun just followed her suggestion.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They reached the bike vendor. <b>"Two adult bikes please."</b> Kun said. <b>"No no, only one with a passenger seat. I can't ride a bike Kun." </b>Yuxin said quickly.</p><p><b>"Liu Yuxin, you suggested to ride a bike without knowing how to ride one? Where did the confidence come from?" </b>Kun asked acting surprised. Yuxin laughed, <b>"I have you."</b></p><p>Kun swears this girl is making him go nuts. One moment she acts like nothing is going on between them and the next she is flirting with him.</p><p>Yuxin, on the other hand, is cursing at herself mentally for saying that. It was kind of cringy for her. Her shy ass can't take it.</p><p>Kun got on the bike. <b>"Hold on tight. If you fall, I will get blamed and hated for life by UMs." </b>Yuxin grab a hold of his shirt at the sides. Kun couldn't take it and grabbed her hand to hug his waist.<b> "Now that's better"</b> he said proudly of his actions. Yuxin is blushing so much that she couldn't reply him.</p><p>They cycled around to visit the <em>Ouderkerk aan de Amstel</em>, <em>Anne Frank Museum</em> and strolled around the river. Before they knew it, it was already dinner time. Kun has already booked a table at Juniper &amp; Kin Cocktail bar which has a scenic night view of the whole of Amsterdam.</p><p>They took a sip of their wine as they wait for the food. While Kun was admiring the night view, Yuxin got herself a reality check that she is on a dinner date again with Kun. A few weeks ago, she swore to herself that it was not going to work out. However, after spending the day together with him, she is sure she indeed likes him.</p><p>They enjoyed their dinner. After paying for the bill, the waiter said, <b>"Thank you for choosing us for your date night."</b> Before she could correct him, he continued, <b>"You guys should check out Paradisco afterwards, I heard the band tonight is great. Have a great evening."</b></p><p><b>"Shall we go to the club he mentioned? It's been such a long time since the last time I went to a club."</b> Kun asked.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you sure? We might get photographed in the club Kun."</b>
</p><p><b>"It's okay we can wear disguises and wigs."</b> Kun said wiggling his brows.</p><p><b>"Fine. Fine. We can go I guess."</b> Yuxin said reluctantly.</p><p>For their disguise, Yuxin chose a long straight black hair wig and sunglasses. Kun sticked on a face moustache and a bowler hat. Perfect.</p><p>At Paradisco, they took a few shots to start off the night. Because of Yuxin's small frame, Kun has to protect her from the back and give her space. As the night deepens, he is hugging her from behind, and they are swaying to the music together. They were fully aware of what was happening but both of them reluctant to move away.</p><p>It is now almost the last song, but they decided to take more shots because why not. On the way back to the hotel, Kun is singing loudly on the road and walking barefoot. Yuxin just laughs at him. They reached the hotel and Kun is too drunk to remember his room number. So, he just followed Yuxin's room and crashed on her bed.</p><p>Drunk Yuxin took off her shoes and clothes and slept beside him. It is a very chilly night. They cuddled each other to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">10th July 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>The next morning, both of them woke up with a headache, hangover. When Yuxin woke up, she is facing Kun's chest and last night events flashed through her eyes. She mentally swore herself as she tries to unwrap Kun's hand around her carefully.</p><p><b>"Where do you think you are going?"</b> Kun said as he tightens the grip around her waist. <b>"I was going to freshen up" </b>Yuxin replied in a small voice.<b> "5 more mins"</b> Kun said half-asleep.</p><p>Yuxin's heart is beating so fast, she is sure Kun can feel it. She silently curse at herself for drinking so much at the club and her habit of taking off clothes before sleeping. Kun feels comfortable with Yuxin in his arms. Truthfully, he slept well last night and it has been such a long time since he had such a good sleep. Alone in his apartment, he has always had difficulty sleeping more than 4 hours. He feels thankful Yuxin is able to make him comfortable and temporarily forget about all his worries.</p><p><b>"Your five mins are up, Kun Kun"</b> Yuxin said as he escapes from his grip and ran for the toilet. Cute he thinks.</p><p>Yuxin took a shower and ordered room-service. She nagged Kun who was still on the bed, "At least brush your teeth and come eat." They decided to stay in today at the hotel by doing spa and watching movies. While watching a horror movie, Kun tried to put a strong front but fails miserably as they ended up screaming and taking turns hiding in each other's chest whenever there is a jump scare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">11th July 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>They took off for the <em>ICEHOTEL</em> in Sweden to see the Northern Lights. Yuxin is very excited because it is the first time, she is going to see the Northern Lights.</p><p>For the first night, they decided to sleep on the ice in the Art Suite 365. Since it was -5 to -8 degrees even in the cabin, they were always together with Kun holding Yuxin's hand and warming them in his pockets.</p><p>They booked Sauna Ritual and Fishing as activities for the day. They ate the fish they caught for dinner.</p><p>Aurora Borealis is very pretty tonight. They take photos and sit as they admire it together.</p><p>Kun broke the silence by asking<b> "Yuxin, I'm very happy now."</b> As he stares at her, <b>"Me too, Kun."</b> She looks back at him. He went in closer with his hand holding her waist. Yuxin closed her eyes as their lips touched. She circled her hands around his neck as he deepens the kiss. He bit her bottom lip asking for access as Yuxin moans in their kiss. This made Kun groan in the kiss as they continued to explore each other. Yuxin pulls away as she gasps for air.</p><p><b>"I don't know what this means but I think I like you."</b> Kun said not breaking their eye contact. <b>"Yuxin, turn around."</b> He searches for the necklace he bought at the market in Amsterdam and puts around Yuxin's neck. The pendant is a key with a heart shape design at the end.</p><p><b>"Kun, it's pretty. When did you buy it?"</b> Yuxin asked. <b>"I bought it while you were busy browsing for earrings."</b> Kun said shyly.</p><p><b>"Kun, I'm scared. If this gets out, I'm sure there's going to be a lot of criticism. My style being one of the reasons. I- " </b>Before Yuxin could continue, Kun pulls her for a hug. <b>"I like you because its you. Whatever criticisms that follows, we can respond to them together. Just like you said, courage is the only response. I'm willing to do it together with you with courage."</b> He continued.</p><p>Yuxin feels relieved hearing those words. Now, she feels that she is not alone anymore. <b>"I like you too, Kun."</b></p><p>They spend the night in the thermal sleeping bag together cuddling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">12th July 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>They moved to their warm accommodation and finally took off their thermal wear and padded jackets.</p><p>They decided to go for a photo walk around area. Today is different because now they are holding hands and occasionally stealing kisses whenever there is no one around them.</p><p>For dinner, Yuxin blindfolded Kun and took him into the woods. <b>"Yuxin, where are you taking me? I'm scared"</b></p><p>
  <b>"Just follow me."</b>
</p><p>She prepared a Wilderness Dinner in the woods. It is only the both of them and a guide that helped them prepare the food.</p><p><b>"Kun, open your eyes"</b> as she removes the blindfold. <b>"Did you prepare all this?"</b> Kun asked. <b>"Yes, I just wanted to say thank you for waiting for me." </b>She pecked his cheek.</p><p><b>"Miss Liu Yuxin, I'm so lucky to have you. You are worth the wait."</b> He said and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Wilderness Dinner is a new experience. They are surrounded by trees and there is only the two of them. The guide has left them with a car so that they can drive back to the cabin when they want to.</p><p>The night is perfect. Watching the Auroras while eating dinner together with the person you want to be with. It's almost too good to be true.</p><p>For the whole night, they talked about the things they want to do together.<b> "Next time let's go chase the southern lights in New Zealand." Yuxin suggested. "Anything with you, Yuxin." </b>Kun replied and slightly smirking at the thought of it.</p><p>They drove back to the cabin.</p><p>Yuxin is now sitting near the fireplace and staring out the window. She thought about how they have so many things they want to do together but would they have the chance considering their busy schedules.</p><p>Kun gave hear a piece of marshmallow to toast it near the fire and sitting down beside her. <b>"Kun, I don't want tomorrow to come." </b>Yuxin said because she is leaving tomorrow and going back to China. Kun is going to Milan for the Prada Show.</p><p>They made eye contact and both leaning in for a kiss.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">[The actual chapter after this is a SMUT. If you are not a fan of SMUT, you can continue to the next chapter. If you are interested, I'm separating my smut chapters into another book. Click on my profile and go to 'Let's go on this Dangerous Journey, Lover [SMUT]. It is the first chapter.]</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">13th July 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>They shared breakfast together and checked out at the hotel. Both of them went to the airport together because their flights were around the same time.</p><p>Kun brought Yuxin for a tight embrace. <b>"Gosh, I'm going to miss you."</b></p><p><b>"It's just two days"</b> Yuxin said as she laughed. <b>"I'll meet you back in Beijing. Have fun at the Prada show."</b> As she waved goodbye to Kun and went into the gate.</p><p>Little did they know...</p><p>As soon as Kun landed in Milan, his assistant was waiting for him at the airport agitated and worried. <b>"Kun, why did you turn off your phone???"</b> he asked angrily. Truth is he wanted to forget about work for a few days and enjoy every moment he has with Yuxin. So, he changed his number.</p><p>
  <b>"I told you, I don't want to be contacted for five days."</b>
</p><p>His manager signed, <b>"Now see for yourself."</b> The manager handed him the phone and showed him the pictures.<b> "A tabloid was following you guys. Someone sold the NEO PRINT photos to them. They have been following you and Yuxin since Beijing."</b> He explained. There were photos of them riding bicycle at Amsterdam, enjoying dinner at the rooftop bar and kissing under the Auroras.</p><p>The manager continued,<b> "Now, they are blackmailing us. You can handle a scandal but Yuxin. She just started her career as a solo artist. This is bad for her."</b></p><p>He couldn't possibly do this to her. As much as he loves her, he couldn't bear to see all her hard work going down the drain. She waited for so long. I know the feeling because I've been there too.</p><p>
  <b>"Kun, you have to stop meeting her. Its best for the both of you. We can pay for this from getting it released but we don't know what will happen in the future. Kun, do this to protect her."</b>
</p><p>Kun couldn't process his thoughts. He loves her so much. Sometimes, you have to let go of your loved ones for their happiness.</p><p>He spends the rest of his time in Milan after the fashion show locked up in his room drunk. He wanted to forget the reality that he has to leave her. Blaming everything and even himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>14th July 2022</b> </span>
</p><p>Yuxin just landed in Beijing and is heading back to her apartment. In front of her door, she spotted a strange package. Assuming that it's from one of her fans, like it usually is, she took the package and went inside.</p><p>The package is addressed to her, but it was wrapped in black packaging. Out of curiosity, she opened, and a voice recording opened saying <b>"I will kill you, Liu Yuxin. Don't you dare steal my Kun."</b> Inside the box, her photo is crossed with red markers and a real knife stabbed on her face with the words <b><em>'You deserve to die bitch.'</em></b></p><p>Shocked from all of this, she quickly phoned her manager and asked her to come over.</p><p>Yuxin is now curled up in a corner hugging her knees. She didn't cry. She was just shocked. She was just shocked she is receiving this. She told her manager, <b>"Don't tell Kun about this. But help me find the sender."</b></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Although Yuxin told her manager not to tell Kun, she thought that Kun deserves to know. She knew they are seeing each other and Kun deserves to know that Yuxin is in danger.</p><p>After the Prada Show, his manager told Kun,<b> "Yuxin's manager just told me Yuxin received a package containing death threats from your stalker. Remember the stalker who we put a restraining order last year? Yeah, the order expired, and she is back. It is also possible that she sold your NEO PRINTS photo to the tabloids. Kun, what are you going to do?"</b></p><p><b>"I love her. We just started dating. I can't just leave her. I promised her."</b> Kun said on a verge of tears and rubbing his temples.</p><p><b>"If you keep seeing her, your stalker will come after her. We can't put a restraining order yet because there is not enough evidence. She will be in danger Kun. Just think about it. I'm gonna go back to my room." </b>His manager took his leave.</p><p>He loves her so much. But sometimes, you have to let go of your loved ones for their happiness and safety. He spends the rest of his time in Milan after the fashion show locked up in his room drunk. He wanted to forget the reality that he has to leave her. Blaming everything and even himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">16th July 2022</span> </b>
</p><p>For the past two days, he has been avoiding her calls and messages. He wasn't sober enough to talk to her. Although he promised her in Norway that he will meet her at her apartment once he lands, he texted her.</p><p>
  <b>Kun: I don't think I can make it today. I'm sorry. Please don't forgive me.</b>
</p><p>The message did not say anything else. But, Yuxin knew they are not going to meet up again. This is a breakup message. All she could do is curl up and cry. She doesn't want to confront him or listen to his excuses. The word <b>'I'm sorry'</b> was enough. He broke his promise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I don't want to miss yiou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">17th July 2022</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Yuxin wanted to forget everything. She wants to escape from the reality. She called up THE9 for a house party. The members arrived after they are done with their respective schedules. Yuxin was already tipsy when they arrived acting as if she is fine and happy living her best life. This is strange for the members because Yuxin has always been a quiet drinker. They have never seen her like this.</p><p><b>"Yuxin, are you okay?"</b> Yuyan asked.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm okay, I'm fine. Everything is perfectly fine." </b>
</p><p>Yuyan gave herself a mental note that Yuxin is definitely not fine. However, to please their friend, everyone started drinking and acting wildly.<b> "Cheers"</b></p><p>Yuxin has lost count of the number of drinks. Her head is banging. She started singing holding the necklace Kun gave her around the neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want to see you; I just want to see you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In the past and in the future, I just want to see you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Travelling through thousands, tens of thousands of timelines and seas of people to be interconnected with you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Using all my logic and ideas</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To solve the hardest riddle of love,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Could it be that you are like me,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waiting for the words, "I do"? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"Its all a lie. It was all a lie."</b> Yuxin started sobbing. Kiki, who was sitting beside her, shocked, hugged her friend. <b>"What happened, Yuxin?"</b> as she patted her head consoling her.</p><p><b>"I believed him. How could he do this to me?"</b> Yuxin muffled through her cries. They let their friend cry and waited for her to finish. Yuxin told them everything that happened.</p><p>Xiaotang spoke up, <b>"Wow, I can't believe he did this. Bastard."</b> Shuxin nudged her and said <b>"I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm not taking his side, but I think you should ask him for an explanation."</b></p><p><b>"No, I don't think I can see him. It is going to hurt me more hearing it in person. It's for myself." </b>Yuxin said wiping her tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">30th October 2022</span>
  </b>
</p><p>D-day for the release of Beatholic. Yuxin spent the last three months focusing on her music and album. She kept herself busy with work. Finally, today she is going to release her new music after such a long wait. She is both worried and excited. She is going to meet her UMs soon.</p><p>As expected, once the music was released, it topped the charts.</p><p>
  <b>"Wow, as expected of Liu Yuxin. The album is high quality."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Liu Yuxin never disappoints."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The center of THE9 serving."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"X Queen makes you crazy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I love Beatholic, but I also love I Don't Want to Miss You. The lyrics just hits home. Going through a breakup huhu."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YUXIN WHO HURT YOU, UMs are always by your side!"</b>
</p><p>Yuxin is very happy with the reviews. The results don't matter to her. She is just happy she gets to do this and there are people supporting her along the way. UMs hold a special place in her heart.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the past 3 months, Kun was busy attending award shows and variety shows. He has also been collecting evidence against his stalker. He found the tracking device under his car and obtained the cctv video in front of Yuxin's apartment. As this is the second offence and including death threats, the stalker has been charged accordingly.</p><p>Kun has, of course, listened to the whole album. He teared a little listening to I Don't Want to Miss You. For the past 3 months, his cowardliness took over and didn't dare to see Yuxin because  he broke his promise to do everything together. He has been trying to forget her. But the more he tries to forget her, the more he longs for her. Some nights, he would even think about driving to her apartment, knock at her door, explain everything to her and hug her. He dismissed all those thoughts. </p><p>After listening to her song, he couldn't take it anymore he wanted to see her. Yuxin is having her Halloween fan meeting tomorrow at the convention center. This is a perfect chance for him to see her, at least from far.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can't live without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>31st October 2022</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Kun covered himself up, grabbed his keys and drove to the fan-meeting.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yuxin opened the fan-meeting with Beatholic. There is about 200 people in the hall. She is such a great performer Kun thought to himself. <b>"Long time see my Umbrellas. I've missed you guys so much." </b>Yuxin said catching her breath.<b> "Do you like my new album?"</b> Everyone replied <b>"YES"</b></p><p><b>"I've prepared so many games today. Now, let's have fun like a HOT PARTY." </b>Yuxin said as she started the song.</p><p>
  <b>"UMs you are going wild today. So, have you guys seen my It's You (Jiushi Ni) Challenge?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"YES"</b>
</p><p><b>"I need two volunteers. The one with the red hoodie and you in blue hair. Please come up on stage"</b> Yuxin said as she points at the girl in the red hoodie beside Kun. Shocked by the sudden action, Kun had to hide himself further in his scarf. He is sure attracting attention by dressing a lot and covered up.</p><p>Yuxin taught her fans the hand movements on stage. It is funny because the girl in the blue hair has the facial expressions on point. After the challenge, the girl asked, <b>"Yuxin, can I ask you something?".</b> She said, <b>"Sure go ahead."</b> The fan continued<b> "Laopo (Wife), did I do a good job?" </b>This made Yuxin fall on the floor laughing and covering her face. She can't even reply anything because she got too shy.</p><p>Kun gritted his teeth. Laopo. Laopo. I didn't even get to call her that.</p><p>The 2nd part began. Yuxin continued to play games with UMs and she kept losing unsurprisingly and has to act cute as a punishment.</p><p>Everytime she does something cute, Kun just smiled like a fool.</p><p><b>"We are now onto the last song. I wrote this song about three months ago. I'll be truthful. I went through a separation. We made beautiful memories together but all he said was 'I'm sorry' when he left me. I really don't want to miss him. But the heart wants what it wants. If the person sees this, I just want to tell him I miss him."</b> Yuxin said in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There is nothing strange about love</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love has no additional definition</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When I said yes, I love you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I meant it</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I thought I would not be able to stand it</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You who smiled so dumb at me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The picture is beautiful like a movie</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I don't even want to hear goodbye</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feels like a shot through the heart</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My dear, I don't miss you, I don't miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So sad</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you so much</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Can you forget it temporarily?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gave me memories and took them all away</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All I'm left with is emptiness</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Talking to myself when I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why does loving you have to be wrong</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Baby now I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Baby now I miss you oh</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you baby now I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I lied to you; I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How much courage</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm deflated like a burst balloon.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cry after goodbye</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The most painful thing in the world is I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The most annoying thing about love is separation</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My dear, I really miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I really miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the song, Kun couldn't hold himself back anymore. He took off his scarf and hat. He walked got onto the stage and hugged her small frame. <b>"I missed you too" </b></p><p>The crowd is in mixed reactions. Some were ready to drag down the random guy that barged on to the stage until someone shouted, <b>"It's Cai Xukun"</b>. Roars emerged in the audience asking for answers.</p><p>Yuxin, on the other hand, is surprised and she just froze at the spot. She longed for this person in front of her for so long. It feels surreal. She broke down sobbing hitting his chest. <b>"Where were you? I hate you. I hate that I missed you so much." </b>She cried.</p><p><b>"It's my fault. I shouldn't have made the decision myself. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."</b> Kun said as a lone tear fell from his right eye.</p><p>I crowd confused at the sudden scene died down and stared at the two people crying on stage. Although they were crying, it is a beautiful sight. Two people under the spotlight embracing each other.</p><p>Then, both of them were brought back to reality when Yuxin's manager cleared her throat with the microphone backstage. There is no turning back now. They broke the hug and Kun took the microphone from her hand.</p><p><b>"Hello everyone, I'm the coward that left Yuxin three months ago. But I can explain. I love her very very much. I promise to protect her and make her happy. I hope you guys can give me permission."</b> Kun said and bowed to the audience.</p><p><b>"Not enough, make an official video and post it on weibo"</b> a guy said, and the audience followed with a laughter. <b>"Yes, yes, yes, I will. Now, will you give me some time with UMs owner and ask for her forgiveness?" </b>He chuckled.</p><p>All staff and audience left the venue.</p><p>Kun held Yuxin's hand,<b> "I don't want to give you excuses. It's my fault for making the decision to break up without consulting you. It's unfair of me to ask for your forgiveness but I don't think I can live without you. The memories we made are still livid and it pains to reminisce them without you beside me. I will accept any punishment you have for me."</b></p><p><b>"Kun, I hate you for leaving me. But its more painful even just at the thought of not being able to meet you. Don't you dare leave me again." </b>She said staring into his eyes.</p><p><b>"I missed you"</b> as they lean in for a kiss. The kiss is soft and longing.</p><p> </p><p>That day weibo hot trends where <b><em>#Kunxin hug on stage#, #Kun asked for permission from UMs#, #Liu Yuxin wrote I don't want to miss you for Cai Xukun#, #Kunxin went for a date in Amsterdam#, #Kunxin kissing under the Auroras#, #PowerCouple Kunxin#, ...</em></b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You are all that matters, Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">1st November 2022</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Both Yuxin and Kun posted a video asking for permission from IKUNs and UMs respectively.</p><p>In Yuxin's video, <b>"I promise to make Kun post photo or updates every week. Although my cooking is bad, I promise to make Kun eat a lot. I also promise to practice basketball with him. When our schedules allow, I promise to take him to the Minion Park in Universal Studios. I promise to take care of him through thick and thin. Please give me permission IKUNs."</b></p><p>In Kun's video,<b> "As you guys know, she loves to overwork herself. I promise to take care of her and ensure she have enough rest. I promise to make her laugh even when she is feeling down. I promise to stock up the LAYS potato chips she loves. I promise to buy her Matcha Latte for the rest of her life. I promise to take care of her through thick and thin. Please give me permission UMs."</b></p><p>They were very serious of their promise statements. The fans found it cute and tell them that they support them, nonetheless.</p><p>
  <b>"Everyone go and buy the LAYS chips now before Kunkun buys all of them for Yuxin."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Kun you better take care of her well after stealing her from me"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please take care of my son well Yuxin"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yuxin, do you know how to play basketball? Last time I checked you couldn't even catch a sweet Keran threw to you"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yuxin, I think you should also remind yourself to post once a week."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"These two are too cute, my babies"</b>
</p><p>Of course, they were people against them too. Kun and Yuxin swore that they will work hard for people who support them and fight the criticisms together.</p><p>Weibo trends for the day, #Kun and Yuxin permission video#,<b><em> #LAYS reposted that they are increasing production rate#, #How to be Kunxin#, #IQIYI congratulates the power couple#, #NINEPERCENT and THE9 reunion at the wedding hopeful#, ...</em></b></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kun and Yuxin are reading the comments at Kun's apartment and laughing their asses off. They are sitting on the lounge chair snuggling.</p><p><b>"The comments are so funny. They are asking me to write a song for you. I already did"</b> Kun said laughing.</p><p>Yuxin wide eyed, <b>"Wait what where? How come I don't know?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"Yuxin, you know the song. It was released two years ago"</b>
</p><p><b>"Huh what?"</b> Yuxin trying to remember the songs Kun released.</p><p><b>"Shagua (Fool), its Lover." </b>He said as he played the song and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All I wanna do is fool around</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My heart is beating fast</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From sunset to the early morning to moonlight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I hold you till dawn</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You kiss me gently</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It drives me crazy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The whole atmosphere is getting hotter</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dangerous and charming</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I really wanna dance tonight</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feel a little bit dangerous</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't feel safe</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Be my lover</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know you want it</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He invited Yuxin to join him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You dropped down onto the human world</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You're the first choice that cupid has chosen for me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I lean on my pillow</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, this feeling is really too dangerous</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Can you be a little bit gentler towards me?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't want to take you on a dangerous journey.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They continued and laughed. <b>"The lyrics are inaccurate. I don't remember that happening in Chimelong."</b> Yuxin said.</p><p>Kun laughed,<b> "You still don't remember." "What do I not remember?" </b>Yuxin asked shocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>20th March 2020</b>
  </span>
</p><p>The staff of YWY2 organised a small party for the mentors and trainees off camera to commemorate the start of YWY2. This is after filming their theme song MV. Yuxin, being an introvert, sat alone at the table after Xueer left with Shuxin. She had a few drinks and was close to drunk. That is also why she is sitting down instead of joining the rest of them at the dance floor.</p><p>Kun, who dropped by for a while at the party, spot Yuxin sitting alone at the table and decided to join her.<b> "Hey, why are sitting alone here?" </b>Kun asked as he takes a seat beside her. <b>"Kun PD. My knees kind of hurt after dancing about 100 times. So, I'm just resting here for a while before going back to the dorms."</b></p><p><b>"I can help you." </b>Kun said as he asked for her hand. Yuxin is too drunk to stand properly. Luckily, Kun caught her in time. Then, he had to no choice but to piggyback her to the dorms.</p><p>When they reached her dorms, he carefully lied her on her bed. There is no one in the dorms because all the trainees are still at the party. Kun was heading for the door when Yuxin grabbed his sleeve.<b> "Don't leave."</b> His heart almost jumped out his chest.</p><p>Kun is now sitting beside the bed holding Yuxin's hand. Then Yuxin asked softly, <b>"Kun PD, you promised me that you will be there with me when I'm stressed. Did you mean that?" "Yes" </b>he said softly. Actually, in the script, it was only stated that PD gave encouragement words to the center. Kun felt that Yuxin is under a lot of stress contemplating between a skirt and shorts. But he was happy that she stayed true to herself. He wanted to tell her that he will be there to share the burden that follows.</p><p>Kun moved forward and lies on the pillow staring at Yuxin's face admiring her. At that moment, Yuxin opened her eyes locking their gaze. It must have been an adrenaline rush because she kissed him softly. It drove Kun crazy. He held himself back because she is not in a sober state. The feeling is too dangerous. He didn't want to take her on the dangerous journey.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">31th October 2027</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Today marks 5 years since Kun made Yuxin his girlfriend in front of everyone. Today he also plans to make Yuxin his wife. He has been preparing for months for this day. Choosing the perfect ring, place, photos, videos, song and decoration. For the ring, he designed a simple white gold band with a diamond hidden inside and the letters K&lt;3Y engraved. Moreover, he made the ring himself. This is because he wants everything to be special. To make it the most memorable, he made a song specially foe today just for her.</p><p>The plan is to go for a Halloween dinner with NINEPERCENT and THE9 at Zhengting's Restaurant. <b>"How do I look as Cookie Monster?" </b>Yuxin asked wearing a cookie monster onesie. Kun gave her a judging look which he received a punch on the shoulder. <b>"What wrong with this? You don't look any better as Minion."</b> Yuxin retorted. <b>"Fine fine, you look cute. Let's go if not we are going to be late." </b>Kun said.</p><p>When they arrived, all of them were there. Some of them with their partners. Kun has already tasked his bro Ziyi and Zhengting to brief the rest of them about the event he prepared later.</p><p>All of them were catching up with each other's lives. It is rare for everyone to meet up like this. There is a lot of bantering and teasing across the tables. </p><p> </p><p>Xiaogui nudged Kun, <b>"Bro, you have everything ready?"</b> Ziyi continued,<b> "Bro, where is the ring?"</b> Kun reached for his pocket, <b>"Yes, I have it."</b> Linnong nodded and said smiling, <b>"I didn't know Kun is such a romanticist."</b></p><p>"Nongnong, you will know when you find the one." Kun said smiling.<b> "Wow, Kun wise words. And if this is a success, I take dibs to plan your bachelorette party."</b> Zhengting said quietly making sure the other table doesn't hear them.</p><p>Xiaotang is teasing Shuxin about her new horror movie.<b> "Imagine a Shuxin ghost whispering 'wow' in your ear."</b> Xiaotang said laughing. Shuxin hit her, <b>"Stop teasing me, Just come to the premiere and support me." "Of course, we will Xinxin." </b>Jiaqi said. </p><p>During desert, Kun decides to make his move while Yuxin was busy teasing Keyin about her neon pink hair and Keyin taking her revenge by showing everyone young Yuxin in red hair and red fur coat looking like a 'skinny Elmo'.</p><p>The lights went off. The projector came on and a video started playing. It was a compilation of Kun and Yuxin photos and videos. The video started off with their photos at Amsterdam, with Auroras, goofy pictures at Universal Studios, playing around in the studio, pranks they made on each other and ended off with the last picture of the NEO PRINT. Yuxin couldn't believe what she is seeing. <b>'What is the meaning of this?'</b> She asked herself.</p><p>Then, Kun came out with a completely new outfit and a microphone in hand. He sang the song specially made for today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After I met you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've been happy with small changes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In the dazzling morning</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I open my eyes thinking of you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I sit face to face with you at the table</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I ask about your day or talk about my day</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want to answer with a smile</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When we understand each other about little things</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was surprised with the fact that we got used to each other</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I love you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just like now when its peaceful</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want to be with you forever</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I thought that as I was looking at you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was so happy after meeting you </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was able to love you much</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because you embraced and understood my young and immature mind warmly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Are you happy after meeting me too?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm sorry that I have more that I couldn't give you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm selfish and unstable</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I wanted to treat you well</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I think I found a perfect love</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That I've waiting for a long time</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because you held me and gave me energy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because you hugged me by being considerate lovingly</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After the hot summer</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With the sound of rain that I'll miss</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll kiss your eyes as you'll have a lot on your mind</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let's walk forward together</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>(I used the lyrics of Me After You by Paul Kim)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kun walked towards Yuxin, <b>"Will you marry me?"</b> as he got on one knee holding a ring with his free hand.</p><p>By now, Yuxin is a crying mess. She rarely cries in front of people and today is one of those days where she couldn't hold in.</p><p>Without hesitation,<b> "Yes, Kun. Yes"</b>, she answered and Kun slipped the ring on her finger in a split second. She then held his head and gave him a kiss. Everyone cheered for them and congratulated them.</p><p>Kun stood up and announced,<b> "My WIFE and I are going to take our leave. I'm officially taken and goodbye you loners"</b> as he took Yuxin's hand and headed for the exit. A series of protest followed at the table. <b>"Cai XUKUN, I'm gonna charge you in full payment" </b>Zhengting shouted at him angrily.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>[This is actually the last chapter and ending. But I wrote an extra SMUT chapter 18+. If you are not a fan of SMUT, there is no need to read the next chapter. You can find the SMUT chapter on 'Let's go on this Dangerous Journey, Lover [SMUT]'. You can find it by clicking on my profile. I wrote an alternative/ summary without the smut below. Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction and hope I satisfied your delusional thoughts hahahah. Bye for now.]</p><p><b>"I want kids, Yuxin." </b>Kun said looking at Yuxin. She loves him dearly and is willing to start a family with him because they promise to accompany each other for a lifetime. Yuxin said blushing and laughing, <b>"Yes, lets make kids."</b></p><p>
  <b>"I love you, Kun."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I love you more, Yuxin"</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>